How did we meet again?
by Mangmaster2012
Summary: This is the prequel story to "sinking". it basically details their adventures all through the first 2 campaigns. I really plan to focus on ellis and zoeys growing relationship, so if you dont like fluff, dont read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright here you go. Another Ellis Zoey story. And this one should have a happy ending, although im still 50-50 on that. What can I say? I'm kind of a dark writer. So enjoy.**

Ellis was jerked awake by the sound of the school bell ringing. "Hey, 'El, class is over bud." Keith said waving his hand in front of his face. Ellis grumbled but went to the locker he shared with Keith to get their stuff for the trip home. "Hey, Ellis, you notice Mr. Taylor was out again? That's the 5th time this month." Keith said. Ellis looked up from gathering his things. "Not just him bro. Mrs. Jacobs wasn't here either. Maybe it's that new flu going around, I don't know." He said as they made their way out to the car lot to drive home. "Ah, well. Better them than us. I'll see ya man" he said, pulling out on the street and speeding off.

When Ellis arrived home, he found it-as usual-empty. And that suited him just fine, since he didn't feel like arguing with his folks again. He heated up a quick pack of instant-noodles then sat down to watch the saint's game. After the game He was just about ready to turn in, when a special bulletin caught his eye. The reporters face said it all. "This is an emergency broadcast from the military. We have received growing reports of vast groups of people attacking citizens all around the city. Not only that…." He paused, as if not believing what he was about to say. "Reports from armed forces seem to indicate that once they kill their targets, they exhibit signs of cannibalism-they eat them." Ellis could feel his blood chill.

The report continued. "All citizens are instructed to arm yourselves and proceed to either metro airport, the vannah hotel, or savannah high school for evac to safe spots determined by the military and…." A deep growl was heard, followed by several gunshots then the reporter was tackled by some people while screaming for his life. The screen went static after that. Ellis grabbed his shotgun, some shells and his keys. He didn't know if this was true-but something was going on, and he aimed to find out what. He opened his door and set out into the chill of the evening air.

**I know its short, but this is just a teaser. 4 more reviews please! In them, tell me if I should continue or scrap this story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright then, here we go! The prequel story to sinking. I hope it turns out as good as its follower. Enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

Ellis ran down the street, looking for anyone to help him, because he had about a dozen of those "monsters" on his tail. When he had set out from his house, he was pretty cocky that they wouldn't get him, so he had packed little ammo. GIANT mistake. He had been jumped by these things almost as soon as he was off his street. He rounded a corner-and stared down the barrel of a gun. "DUCK DOWN BOY!" the thick voice of the wielder hollered. Ellis didn't need to be told twice. He ducked and the submachine gun went off, mowing down the group that had been on his tail. Ellis stared into the man's eyes, and then felt a surge of relief. "Coach! Aw, man, it's great to see ya!" Ellis cried. The man couldn't see the boy properly in the dim light, but there was no mistaking that voice. "Good to see you too Ellis."

Ellis had been on the football team at the high school when Coach was in charge, and they had gotten along great then, so why not now? Coach helped him to his feet and patted his back. "Never thought I'd run into you, but the more allies the better right?" he said, smiling. Ellis was stunned though-Coach's house was at least 3 miles from his house. "How long you been on the street?" Ellis asked him. The older man merely shrugged, "About an hour I reckon. Found one of them safe houses, so I'm resting up there before I head to the hotel." He said. This caught Ellis off guard-the school was easily closer than the hotel. "Why not just head back to the school?" Ellis said. At this, Coach's eyes grew darker. "Because boy, that infernal place didn't stand a chance-everyone who went there is either dead or one of those monsters." He said grimly.

"Our best chance is the hotel now. Come with me. It beats getting there yourself right?" Coach said. Ellis nodded and the two set out. The safe house had been built into the back of a 7-11 store it seemed, and when Coach knocked 3 times a man not much older than Ellis opened the door. When Ellis walked in, he found a shabby room with crummy lighting, but it sure as hell beat the war-torn streets outside. "Uh, yeah…. Introductions are in order I guess. Nick, that's Ellis. Ellis-that's Nick." Coach said, pretty casually in Ellis mind. The man was dressed in a white suit-not exactly urban camo-and appeared to be in his mid-thirties. "Hey Coach….. you sure this kid isn't infected? He seems a bit pale." He said in such a tone that Ellis knew he must not be in a good mood very often. Coach, though seemed to be used to it.

"He's probably pale 'cause its 20 degrees out there Nick. But that's just a guess." He said under his breath. Nick, seemingly okay with that answer, turned back to the stockpile of weapons propped up against the wall. "Um… just curious guys, what exactly is this place. Nick sighed and Ellis thought he heard him say "Stupid hicks" under his breath. Coach threw Nick a nasty look and turned to explain. "You see, Ellis, the army installed these things so the immune folks like us could have a place to stop and rest for the night." He said. Ellis had more though. "Wait a minute… This place is well-set up, and if there's a bunch-how long have things been like this? I thought it just started." He said. For the first time Nick answered him. "That's the million-dollar question kid. That's the reason I'm here-things went to hell up north, and I thought this place would be safer." He said, but then continued. "The thing is, I was at the high school at first. Then a few people who said they were immune transformed and it all went downhill. Coach found me barricaded in the biology lab about an hour later. It was hell getting out of there. Far as I know, only me and Coach and some other kids got out." He finished grimly

Ellis jumped when his phone vibrated. He forgot he still had it in all the mess. He had a new voicemail-from Keith. He pressed the green button and prepared for what he thought was bad news.

**There you go-3 survivors introduced, 2 to go. I hate to leave it here, but I need to save some stuff for the next chapters. I need more reviews to continue though. If not many people are interested in this, ill stop and try again. Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im very sorry it took me so long to update, so ill skip the intro and just let you jump into it.**

**Chapter 2**

Ellis lifted the phone to his ear and pressed the play button. It was Keiths voice, but his happy tone was gone. His voice was shaky and worried. "Ellis? Listen, me and Andrea are alrite man. Were at the hotel, but you gotta hurry! I'll not leave ya, but things is going to hell fast, and their not sure how long they can keep this evac center open. See if you can get Dave too, he aint awnsering his phone and-*Crash!*-I gotta go!" and there the message stopped. "Whos Andrea?" Nick asked, apparently could hear the message in the quiet safe room. Ellis smiled, happy his bad mood seemed to be gone-at least for the moment. "Long story, ill tell ya on the way. Coach, can we stop and get Dave? His house is right along the way." Ellis asked.

"Ah, yea, i guess so. You both got a weapon?" He asked, taking the safety bar off the door. Nick locked a clip into his Ak-47, while Ellis loaded his own shotgun. Taking that as his "Yes" Coach threw open the door, blasting one of the waiting infected. "Lets Roll!" Coach yelled. Ellis and Nick followed close behind helping fend off the few infected that esacped Coachs wrath. Once they were done and it was relatively quiet, Nick turned to Ellis, "So, get on with your story" he said. Ellis smirked. "Alrite fine, Andrea is Keiths girl. Never goes anywhere without her." He

said.

Nick simply shrugged, "Oh, okay, then. How 'bout you? Got a girl to worry about you?" Nick asked. Ellis's face became slightly darker at that comment, so Nick dropped it. "Ellis! This Dave's place?" Coach called to him, Ellis took a look and indeed it was. They ran to the front door and opened it, walking into the living room. "Dave? Hey, yo, Dave!" Ellis called out. Out of the darkened bedroom stepped Dave, in a torn Saints jersey and pajama pants. "Ellis, wasnt Dave at school with you and Keith?" Coach asked, seeing Daves pale face. Ellis shook his head, "Naw, called last night said he was sick, why?" he asked. Dave gave him his awnser.

Daves face was covered in dried blood, his eyes a creamy milky white, not the deep green Ellis was used to seeing. He stared blankly at them-breathing raggedly. "Uh, Dave? Ya'll dont look so..." Ellis began but was cut off as his friend tackled him to the ground and began trying to bite him. "Dave, What the hell, man?" Dave was thrown off by Coach, giving Nick an opening to shoot the now-infected Dave till he dropped. Ellis just sat their in disbelief,tears in his eyes.

"Dave of all people..." Ellis muttered. Coach helped the boy to his feet and dusted him off. Nick looked slightly apolegetic, "Sorry, kid. Once their infected, they dont recognize anyone. He'd bite you, Keith, even Andrea if givien the chance." he said. Coach stood in the doorway, "We gotta go, guys." he said. Nick was out the door, follwed by Ellis, who threw one last look at his dead friend, "So long Dave. Rest in peace brother." he whispered closing the door and follwing his friends down the road.

"


End file.
